Episode 081
Asia's Strongest! Fire Dragon!! (アジア最強！ファイアードラゴン‼, Ajia saikyō! Faiādoragon‼) is episode 81 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Though there was troubles, Inazuma Japan manages to get to the stadium in time. At last, the finals against Korea's team, Fire Dragon, has begun. However, Inazuma Japan has some surprises waiting for them. First: Aphrodi, Suzuno and Nagumo are all in Fire Dragon, along with Korea's most highly acclaimed game strategist - Chae Chan-soo. Second: Endou won't be playing because according to Coach Kudou ,Coach Kudou told him he doesn't need him, not in this team. Because he doesn't understand the team's situation, therefore he fails as captain. And third: Fire Dragon's powerful tactics which will crush Inazuma Japan, and they have no idea about it! Plot The story begins with all the Inazuma Japan memebrs in the Inazuma Caravan on their way to the finals. Suddenly, the Inazuma Caravan was stopped by Tobitaka Seiya's ex-'friends'. Tobitaka wanted to stop them and let them continue their journey to the match, but Endou Mamoru refused. He said that all the Inazuma Japan members should go together, and not leave a single person behind. Then, Suzume and a few more Tobitaka's friends came. They told Tobitaka along with the Inazuma Japan members to continue their journey and win the finals. Tobitaka was thankful to them. Meanwhile, Kudou Fuyuka and his father, Kudou Michiya were waiting for Inazuma Japan's arrival. All the Inazuma Japan members arrived. Then, they went to the field to prepare. They were shocked because Aphrodi, Burn and Gazel were in the Fire Dragon, along with Chae Chan-soo. Chae Chan-soo told Inazuma Japan to be careful, because there was a dragon lurking on the field. Inazuma Japan did not understand his words. Just then, Megane Kakeru told them to be careful with Chae Chan-soo, as he was Korea's command tower that has complete mastery of the field, the truly best genius strategist of all time. After that, all the Inazuma Japan members warmed-up to get ready for the match. Just then, Kudou Michiya called Endou. He asked him that will Inazuma Japan will win the game or not. Then Endou answered him and said that they will win and go to the world. Kudou said that he didn't see anything although he is the captain. Kudou said that the way things are now, Inazuma Japan would not win. If he doesn't understand, he failed as a captain. Endou was shocked with what Kudou said. In the match, Endou was benched, while Tachimukai Yuuki became their goalkeeper and Kidou Yuuto as the temporary captain. Kidou thought that there must be a reason why Endou was benched. Tachimukai was a bit panick, but Tsunami Jousuke told him to focus on the match. Everyone was curious about why Endou was kept from the match. The match starts with Fubuki Shirou's kick off. Then Kidou ordered him to pass to Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kazemaru then passed to Kiyama Hiroto. Hiroto then used his hissatsu technique, Ryuusei Blade to shoot, but was blocked by Fire Dragon's goalkeeper, Cho Jung-su with his hissatsu technique, Big Explosive Slap. Then the ball reached to Chae Chan-soo. Fire Dragon counterattack. Chae Chan-soo ordered Suzuno, Nagumo and Aphrodi to move up. Chae Chan-soo then passed to Aphrodi. Aphrodi then used his hissatsu technique, True God Knows to shoot but was stopped by Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. Then, Gouenji Shuuya tried to get the ball but it was a foul. Kidou told him not to rushed because the match had just only started. The match continued with Fire Dragon's corner kick and Tobitaka got the ball. Kidou told him not to hold the ball for too long and told him that Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji were free but Tobitaka didn't listen to him. Then Burn and Gazel got the ball from him. They got passed Kabeyama Heigorou and Hijikata Raiden and were ready to shoot but they were stopped by Fubuki Shirou's new hissatsu technique, Snow Angel. Then Fubuki stoles the ball. Then he passed the ball to Hijikata and they shoot with their new hissatsu combo shoot, Thunder Beast and they scored a point. First half has ended. Chae Chan-soo then knows Inazuma Japan's ability and he said: "Its time to use the perfect tactics." All of the Fire Dragon nodded. Kidou looked at Fire Dragon. He knew that they would not let them go easily and he knew that they were planning something. Will Inazuma Japan or Fire Dragon win? Proverb Mamoru We can´t leave a single person behind! It´s all of us together that make up Inazuma Japan! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes